


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, POV Alec Lightwood, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Shock, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Whatever Aldertree is reporting is drowned out by the white noise in Alec’s head. The white noise that sounds suspiciously likeyoucouldhavelosthim, youalmostlosthim, whatifyoudidlosehim, whatwouldyourpatheticlittlelifebewithouthim?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Shadowhunters fic. If I've forgotten any tags feel free tell me and I'd love to know what you think!

Something jolts like a livewire through Alec's chest. Frantic, he looks over Aldertree’s head and searches for his warlock. 

There, at 3 O’clock, looking Izzy over by a corner of the control room. Alec’s heart settles a notch at the sight of his boyfriend, his lover, his _everything_. Alive. 

_He could have been dead right now_. Alive, like he should be, to preserve Alec’s sanity. 

That’s right, his sanity. Whatever Aldertree is reporting is drowned out by the white noise in Alec’s head. The white noise that sounds suspiciously like _youcouldhavelosthim, youalmostlosthim, whatifyoudidlosehim, whatwouldyourpatheticlittlelifebewithouthim?_

-Who would want you then?-

_Magnus will always want me..._  

-Not if he’s dead.- 

_He’s not dead..._  

-You sure about that?- 

“Alec?” 

It’s Aldertree. Oh, he was standing right there, talking...saying something...about something. Whatever. 

“Alec, are you alright?” It’s Aldertree. Again. Why does he keep popping up out of nowhere? 

Magnus is standing right there, with Izzy and Jace now. He just needs to touch, to _feel_ his boyfriend, prove that he’s really there. 

The room is swaying, going in and out of focus but Magnus is _right there_ , damnit. Why can’t he seem to get any closer to his warlock? 

“Medic, over here. He looks like he’s going into shock!” 

Maybe this is like what Iris did at Max’s rune ceremony; a trick of the mind. Maybe Magnus is really dead and his mind is conjuring images of him because he can’t live without him. He’s probably blocking out the fact that Magnus was one of the bodies they’d cleared from the institute’s floor earlier and he just can’t remember. _Self preservation._  

Did Magnus really tell him he loves him back when they were outside? Why was the air suddenly so stifling and the room so small? What would a fucked up existence like his be like without one of the best thing to ever happen to it? 

Why the hell would he want to be alive in such a fucked up world with no Magnus? 

Just why...? 

“ALEC!” 

Soft demanding lips met his while a pair of strong, welcoming arms embraced him tightly. It was like that cartoon he watched with Max where one good thing happened and all the dark clouds and what it meant cleared in a matter of seconds to reveal clear blue skies and the best kind of sunshine. 

His vision cleared suddenly and he could hear again and best of all he could _feel_ Magnus. Right here, in his arms where he belonged. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked fretfully after pulling back and looking up at him with concern. 

His boyfriend had a firm grip on his upper arms and Alec blinked before smiling tentatively at his boyfriend. “You’re here, you’re not dead.” 

“No I’m not, my dear Alexander.” The look on Magnus’ face softened considerably; he understood. 

“Good.” Alec shivered once before hugging Magnus tightly again and sighing into the side of his neck, relieved. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of the institute and all eyes were on them. Not one bit. 

“Take him home, warlock. I think Alec needs a little down time, just like the rest of us,” Aldertree ordered tiredly. 

“His name is Magnus,” Alec told Aldertree in a way which meant he clearly expected it to be used from now on. His story; his rules. 

He then turned to Magnus and smiled lovingly, silently agreeing to go wherever Magnus wanted to take them. They linked hands while Magnus created a portal. 

“Let’s go home.” 

_Where the heart (Magnus) is._


End file.
